Big Brother 5
Big Brother 5 is the fifth season of Illicit Longterms. It has since concluded with ArmFlailer9000 winning against Camvid in a vote of 8-1. Camvid was also America's Favorite Houseguest. Twists '''Coaches - '''four returning players are cast to coach a group of newbies. They do not play in any competitions nor do they vote. If everybody in their team is evicted, so are they. At jury, all remaining coaches entered the house as regular houseguests. '''Instant Eviction - '''during week 3, an INSTANT eviction occured. This meaning the only competition is an HOH competition and the original nominees are immediately voted on to be evicted. '''Battle Back Competition - '''The jurors of the season from weeks 5-8 were given the chance to rejoin the game. The winner was decided by a competition. '''America's Winner - '''Since Loserphobia decided to walk from the season and would of become a juror, her vote was given to America instead, making them the final juror. Houseguests Game History Week 1 At the Premiere we meet 12 new houseguests, along with 4 returning veterans playing as Coaches. The houseguests are distributed into teams. In the HOH competition, "Do I Need Hearing Aids Yet?", Loserphobia comes out on top. She chooses to nominate Workfromhome121 and Jordan54887 for eviction this week. At the veto competition, "Color Tiles", Gelertpoogi takes the first veto of the summer. In order to not put blood on his hands he discards, making the final nominees Work and Jordan. By a vote of 5-3 Jordan was sent home as the first evictee of the summer. Week 2 At the HOH competition, "Minority Rules", Aurzxra comes out on top. She chooses to nominate SimFlipPlayEnglish and winner1813 for eviction. At the POV competition, "Block Count", IconicQueen32 wins this time. Iconic then chooses to discard the Power of Veto, making the final nominees Sim and Winner. By another vote of 5-3 Winner was evicted. Week 3 Before the competition, it was revelead that an Instant Eviction would occur, causing no POV competition to take place. At the HOH competition, "Soccer", IconicQueen32 comes in with another victory. She chooses to immediately bring GelertPoogi and ItzJulieChenx to eviction. With a unanimous vote of 7-0 Cole was evicted. Since all of Zombasador's Team members have been evicted, he was as well. Week 4 At the HOH competition, "Drawing Blanks", Workfromhome121 comes out above the rest. She chooses to nominate Loserphobia and Aurzxra for eviction. At the Veto competition, "Word Formation", Work wins once again, making her the first houseguest to have full power this season. She chooses to discard and leave the nominations the same. In a unanimous vote of 6-0, Aur was evicted, becoming the final pre-juror of the season. Due to Jury now beginning, the 3 remaining Coaches now join the game as normal houseguests, they can now vote, be nominated, and compete in competitions just like everybody else. Week 5 At the HOH competition, "Pole Obby", Ry_y takes the position for the first time. He chooses to nominate ArmFlailer9000 and Camvid for eviction. At the POV competition, "Block Coding", Arm takes the gold. He chooses to remove himself from the block. Ry then places IconicQueen32 as the Replacement nominee. In a vote of 5-3 Iconic became the first juror of the season. Week 6 At the HOH competition, "True or False", Mqlody comes out on top putting her on the Game History board for the first time this season. She chooses to nominate TruuuBlu and Camvid for eviction. This is Blu's first time on the Game History board as well. At the POV competition, "Bullseye", Blu comes on top. He chooses to remove himself from the block. Melody then places SimFlipPlayEnglish on the block as his replacement. In a unanimous vote of 6-0, Sim became the second juror of the season. Week 7 At the HOH competition, "Button Obby", Gelertpoogi returns from week 1 with a victory. He chooses to nominate Ry_y and HaiiItsTayTay for eviction, both of their first times. In the Veto competition, "Color Sequence", Loserphobia takes the gold. She chooses to discard and keep the nominees the same. In a close vote of 4-2, the old coach, Tay, was evicted, becoming the third juror of the season. The next day, Loser decides to walk from the game due to stress. She would've been the fourth juror, however she is replaced by America. Week 8 At the HOH competition, "", ArmFlailer9000 takes the gold for the first time this season. He chooses to nominate Camvid and Mqlody for eviction. At the Veto competition, "", Arm wins again, gaining full power for this week. He chooses to discard the Power of Veto leaving the nominations the same. In a unanimous vote of 4-0, Melody was evicted, becoming the fourth juror. Week 9 At the HOH competition, "Typing Contest", Ry_y comes out on top. He chooses to nominate ArmFlailer9000 and Workfromhome121 for eviction. Before the veto competition, it is revealed that HaiiItsTaytay has battled her way back into the season. At the Veto competition, "Chess", ArmFlailer9000 wins his second veto in a row. He chooses to remove himself from the block, making Ry choose a new nominee. TruuuBlu is placed as the replacement nominee and Work is evicted in a 2-1 vote, becoming the fourth juror since Tay returned. Week 10 At the HOH competition, Gelertpoogi pulls it off. He chooses to nominate Camvid and HaiiItsTaytay for eviction. At the Veto competition, ArmFlailer9000 takes it for the third time in a row. He chooses to remove Cam from the block, forcing Aaron to pick a new nominee. He chooses to place Ry_y as the replacement nominee. In a vote of 3-0 Tay was evicted for the second time, becoming the fifth juror. Week 11 At the HOH competition, ArmFlailer9000 takes the gold once again. He chooses to nominate Ry_y and TruuuBlu for eviction. At the veto competition, GelertPoogi takes it, ruining Arm's streak. Aaron chooses to discard, leaving the nominees the same. In a vote of 1-1 a tie occured. Arm then made his decision as Head of Household, and with his sole vote, Blu was evicted, becoming the sixth juror. Week 12 At the HOH competition, "Before or After", GelertPoogi gets another head of Household. He chooses to nominate Camvid and Ry_y for eviction. At the Veto competition, "Memory Game", Aaron wins again, giving him full power on the last Veto competition of the season. He chooses to discard, leaving Cam and Ry as the final nominees. With Arm's sole vote, Ry was evicted, becoming the seventh juror. Week 13 At the Final HOH Part 1 competition, "Neon Block Distributing", ArmFlailer9000 wins with a smashing 38-24-24. At the Final HOH Part 2 competition, "Endurance Obby", Camvid destroys GelertPoogi. At the Final HOH Part 3 competition, "Season Log Questions", ArmFlailer9000 Barely beats Camvid 7-6. With Arm's sole vote to evict, Gel was evicted, becoming the final juror of the season. Finale The Jury